Don't break the promise! Kida x Reader
by WhytryingWheneating
Summary: A Kida x Reader One Shot!


Note: I don't own or "you". Please don't mind my misspellings, I'm not english.

**Kindergarten:**

You looked down at your white dress you wore above your normal clothes. Your friend Aina blindfolded your eyes and the other children began to sing.

"It's a real wedding!", someone blurted out and you giggled. You were just 4 years old and you would get married! "Here comes the husband", Aina said and took the blindfold away. You smiled at the sight of Kida wearing his black jacket and the black jeans from Haru and he smiled back. You turned to Aina who stand in front of you.

She cleared her throat and began to speak: "First of all: Thank you Haru for giving Masaomi your jeans. It was very brave. Okay let's begin: Do you, (n) (l/n), want to marry Kida Masaomi?"

You nodded and out of the corner of your eyes you saw Kida sighing in relief. "Okay. Do you, Kida Masaomi, want to marry (n) (l/n)?", Aina asked and faced Kida. He nodded shyly. Aina smiled bright, took yours and Kida's hand and said: "Now kiss!" You gave Kida a little kiss on his cheek and abruptly blushed. Kida returned your kiss with another kiss on your cheek and you felt your face heating up.

The other children in the kindergarten were clapping and were cheering for you.

- After dinner -

A person came up to you and hugged you tight. Confused you looked turned around and figured out it was your mother hugging you. "Mommy!", you giggled as you hugged her back. "(n)-chan! Let's get your things and go home", she said. You nodded and she smiled, walking away.

You were just about to go as someone pulled you into the place where you always played family. "Huh?" You saw Kida holding your arm. "Is something wrong?", you asked Kida. He shook his head and you smiled even brighter.

"Let's make a promise", he whispered. Curiosity filled your mind and you immediately nodded. "Okay. The promise will be to stay together forever! Since we're married know I can't afford to lose you." You blushed and nodded so strong your head hurt. Kida held his pinky to you and you bend your own pinky into his pinky. You both smiled and wanted to hold this pinky promise. _Forever_.

**Now:**

You sigh as you switch channels. You thought about it. _Again._ "Dammit, (n)! Stop thinking about kindergarten! It was a long, long time ago. You both knew that you wouldn't hold this stupid promise.", you say angry to yourself.

You are always angry when you thought about Kida. You were forced to leave your kindergarten one day after your marriage, because your father got a better job offer in Australia! You were mad for 2 years since you realized you couldn't just walk to Japan to be with Kida.

But now your parents decide that you would live at your grandparent's house. They have a pretty big house and unless your parents they don't sneak into your privacy.

The disadvantage is that they care about your achievements and grades and they are very strict about this topic.

Your parents registered you at a school called "Raira Academy" last month. After a research you thought this school would be too hard for you, but they didn't accept a No.

"(n)! Breakfast!", your grandmother calls you from the kitchen. "I'm coming!", you answer, grab your school bag and phone and run out of your own bedroom.

As you enter the kitchen you see your grandparents sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Grab a chair", your grandpa says. You do like he said and grab the nearest chair and sit between your grandma and your grandpa.

You take a small bite from your sandwich your grandma did when you still slept. "You look very nice in your new uniform.", your grandma compliments you and checks your uniform. You smile a bit and take another bite, a bigger one. "Are you excited?" You shake your head and finish your sandwich. After you grabbed your bag and your phone, your grandma blocks your way through the door.

"Too tired to talk with us?", she asks worried. You nod only because you are annoyed. You aren't tired, you just don't want to talk with someone.

"Okay, honey. I'll let this go through. But next time try to talk to us! Here's your lunch. Have a good day.", grandma kisses you on your cheek. You open the door and close the door with a bang. You rush through the crowded streets when you spot people with the same uniform you are currently wearing

You shrug your shoulders and start following them since you have no clue where your school is.

After a good walk you see the building you saw earlier while your research.

"Here we are. Raira Academy."

You push the doors open and a swarm of students push against you. You drown in laughing and talking until you reach someone's hand. The hand pull you out of the crowd and you stand into an emptier place. "Thank you", you whisper as you looked up to the stranger who is obviously taller than you. "No need to thank me. I just had the urge to help you since I saw you wandering around aimless. I guess you're new?", he asks while smiling. You nod and scratch your head. "Yeah. I'm (n) (l/n), but just call me (n). Since I grew up in Australia I'm not very familiar with this "(l/n)-san" thing. Just a quick (n) will make it", you explain while holding your hand out. The guy shakes your hand and nods: "I'm Mikado Ryugamine, nice to meet you. Well then, call me Mikado. Why did you grew up in Australia since you're obviously Japanese?", he asks.

You both enter the building and walk to a huge poster that has nothing but numbers and names on it. After telling him your story, you point to the poster. "What is this? In Australia we don't have those things." He laughs a bit but from your serious face he stops laughing. "Oh, I thought this was a joke. Sorry for laughing! This is where you look up in which class you are in. See – You're in class 1-B, just like me!"

You smile. You still have no clue why this system in Japan is so confusing but you are just happy to know someone in a new class. "And my friend Kida is in the same class!", he adds and claps his hands. You widen your eyes at the name. _Kida? Kida.. Masaomi? No! This is a joke!_, you think and look to your new friend Mikado. "What's his last name?", you ask quiet. Mikado bites his lower lips and says: "Masaomi. Kida Masaomi."

You are paralysed. You hear the bell ringing and the students going in their classes, but you just can't walk. "Uh.. (n)? Is something wrong, because we will be late for class", Mikado says while looking down. You shake your head and follow him.

"Sorry for being late.", Mikado says and sits down in the first row. You stand in the door frame looking slightly nervous to your teacher.

"And you are?", he asks and looks down at his papers. "My name is (n) (l/n)", you say quickly and close the door. You hear someone coughing in the silence that flies in the air of the filled classroom. The man checks his papers and nods. "You're the newbie from Australia", he says and looks up to you "I'm Mr. Yoshida. Let's see where you can sit.."

Mr. Yoshida checks the class and points then to a seat in the back. "Beside Masaomi is something free. Please sit down I want to start."

Slowly you walk through the table rows and avoid every eye contact your new classmates try to do. After you sat down you see Masaomi turning to you.

"I've seen you anywhere or at least heard your name.", he says quiet, but loud enough for you to understand. You blush a bit and look on your desk. You start taking your things for the lessons out of your bag and shrug your shoulders. "I-I don't know. The world is small and you always meet twice.", you smile as you grab your pencil and write down the things Mr. Yoshida writes on the board.

Masaomi nods and moves closer to you. "No really. I could swear I've seen you somewhere, but I don't know where! Man, how can I forget such a cute face, eh?" He pokes your side with his elbow and you bring out a little giggle.

- 2 annoying math lessons later -

"Hey, (n)! You can come with us for lunch if you want", Mikado says. You nod heavy, grab your brown and ugly paper bag and follow Mikado.

He brings you to the roof. There aren't much students as you thought. In films students often go to the roof so you thought it would be really crowded, but besides some people already sitting on the benches there aren't any other people.

You shrug your shoulders and sit between Mikado and Masaomi who has already waited for you. "Where's Anri?", Mikado asks. You think that Mikado talks to you and you are so close to reply, but Masaomi cut you off. "Dude, it's the start of a new school year! Come on, since you didn't saw each other for a long time don't think of her any more. Get over her, I can help you! After school I'll help you picking up chicks, sounds good, doesn't it?"

_Ah, so he's a Player now. That way he got over me_. You watch the fluffy clouds and just want to crawl back in your bed and sleep. You are so distracted by the clouds that you don't notice someone touching your left cheek (Where Masaomi sits). You look at the finger and travel it's hand and arm until you reach the face of the finger's owner. Blushing you move a little aside.

"I was getting worried because you were looking so sleepy into the sky so Mikado just told me to touch her. Better for you that I respect the shyness of newbies so if I knew you longer my finger wouldn't be on your cheek.", he says and lays his hand on his sandwich. You totally forget about your lunch and since you know your grandma will be mad at you that you don't eat enough in school you better eat a bit.

"Does anyone of you want to have my sandwich? I'm not that hungry and it's too good to just throw it away", you say and hold your grandma's sandwich in the air. You look to the right and see Mikado shaking his head and showing his own sandwich. Hopeful you look to your right. Masaomi looks into a boy's back and obviously doesn't hear your question. You shrug your shoulders and stand up, ready to throw that thing away, but then you feel something on your left cheek, and it clearly isn't Masaomi's finger again.

Your head is immediately red like a tomato and you hear a giggle from Mikado. Confusion fills your mind and you look to Masaomi. "Why?" you mouth because you are too shocked to say something.

He smiles. Not this smile you saw in the class. The smile you knew so good; you loved that smile. You remember when you first met him in the Kindergarten, he gave you that smile. On your "wedding" he smiled at you like this. And after 12 years he still smiles like that.

"I wasn't sure if you were the (n) (l/n) I'm married too. But yes, you are.", he explains and blushes. Mikado stands up and looks to Masaomi. "You haven't told me you're married, Kida" You giggle and look to Mikado. "Me and Masaomi-" "Kida!", Masaomi – or Kida – interrupts you. You smile and continue "So, me and _Kida_ - we had a wedding when we were 4 in our kindergarten. One day after that my parents forced me to go to Australia and we lost the contact. Pretty much an awful story, but since I heard you, Mikado, talking about Masa- _Kida_ in the hallway I was so happy to see him again. That's all." Mikado has a huge grin on his face and forces you and Kida into a big group hug.

You know your relationship would last forever with Kida. Until you discovered his passion for women.


End file.
